


Adagio

by anyanka_eg



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adagio - in a leisurely manner; slowly. In dance, especially in ballet, a love-duet sequence in a pas de deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> My first Leverage fic.

They didn't often get this. The slow glide through the weekend, just the two of them, never leaving the house, barely even leaving the bedroom. It was a waste, really, to have a place on the beach and to never even set foot on the sand. Somehow they always only came here when they needed to decompress, forget the world, and so the closest they got to the ocean was the breeze that fluttered through the open doors that let onto the deck. One day they were going to drive out here when they hadn't just finished a job and they were going to stroll along the beach, maybe even holding hands.

God, he was a sap.

Eliot snorted softly in his sleep as though he knew what Nate was thinking and squirmed closer into his side. Nate smiled and pressed the lightest of kisses into Eliot's damp hair, catching just the hint of the spiced orange shampoo that had found it's way into his bathroom. There were days when there hadn't been a chance for them to be together for while that he found himself sniffing the bottle when he was in the shower. He hadn't gotten as far as actually using it on his own hair because he wasn't that much of a teenage girl, at least not yet.

The first day they got to the house was always a frantic scramble of fingers and teeth and lips and cocks. They sweated and strained against each other, barely making it to the bed in the rush to sate the need that had built in between their rare moments together. Finally coming in, on or under Eliot was always like coming home, the perfect end to a job.

On the second day, when they'd 'taken the edge off, some' as Eliot said, they had the patience to take their time. Nate delighted in driving them both mad by licking and kissing every inch of Eliot's beautiful body. He nipped and sucked at every secret place he knew made his lover moan, avoiding the obvious spots that could bring it all to an end far too soon.

Eliot for his part knew just how to make Nate arch and bow off the bed, groaning at every brush of his skilled fingers. Eliot would grin, with just a touch of smugness, and Nate would fall in love all over again.

Sometimes they just lay together kissing, their hips rocking in a slow, barely there rhythm that seemed like it would never be enough to bring them to completion. Eventually though, the slide of skin over sweat-slicked skin would become too much and the heat pooling at the base of his spine would spill out of him as he breathed open mouthed kisses into Eliot's neck. A moment later Eliot would stiffen, his arms banding tight round Nate, and he'd come, moaning Nate's name into his shoulder.

After, when they'd stopped shaking and twitching, they'd curl round each other and say all the things with their hands that they couldn't say with their mouths. Nate would smooth his fingers over Eliot's scars, warning him to be more careful in the future because he needed him. And Eliot would place his hand over Nate's heart, letting him know he didn't have to feel the hurt all on his own anymore.


End file.
